Non Sence
by Sizu-Chan
Summary: Ich will mal nichts verraten. Ich denke die Geschichte spricht für sich selbst!


_**Non Sence (oder: Die Gefühle sind bereits vorbei)**_

Teil 1 – No Matter What... 

Irgendetwas war an diesem Tag seltsam, ich konnte es nicht erklären. Die Schule war wie immer, der Nachhauseweg auch. Zu Hause wurde ich dann von Ran empfangen... Was sollte an diesen Tag bitte schön seltsam sein? Nichts... Alles war wie immer. Trotz allem, ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas passieren würde. So saß ich daheim, auf dem Sofa. Ich las gerade den neu erschienenen Krimi, versuchte mich da ein wenig abzulenken, als sich Ran zum einkaufen verabschiedete. Ich sagte nur „Hm...", schaute nicht mal mehr zu ihr hin. Vom Zeitgefühl her würde ich sagen, es wäre kurz nach drei Uhr. Eigentlich war das auch normal, dass Ran von Zeit zu Zeit einkaufen musste. Alles war so langweilig, jeden Tag passierte das gleiche. Immer und immer wieder. Und noch immer hatte ich von den Männern in Schwarz keine Spur. Das einzige spannende in den letzten Tagen war das geplante Attentat auf einen von Kogoro's Klienten gewesen. Der Mann war erpresst worden, hatte sich aber nicht getraut damit zur Polizei zu gehen. Ich hatte anfangs gedacht, der Fall hätte etwas mit der Organisation zu tun, aber da hatte ich mich getäuscht. Zumindest schien es so... Zusammen mit der Polizei hatte das Attentat nämlich verhindert werden können, der Täter konnte geschnappt werden. Allerdings schien der nicht zur Organisation zu gehören. Schien... Und das war's dann auch schon gewesen, ansonsten war nichts passiert, überhaupt nichts. Tote Hose sozusagen. Vielleicht die Ruhe vor dem Sturm? Vielleicht... Ach Quatsch, was redete ich mir da schon wieder ein? Nicht zu fassen. Es schien schon so, als wartete ich darauf, endlich wieder auf die Organisation zu treffen. Endlich wieder Shinichi Kudo zu werden. Da konnte mich Ai warnen, so viel sie wollte. Ich hatte es gehörig satt... Ich war es leid, den Grundschüler zu spielen, und ich konnte es auch nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie Ran mich vermisste. Ich würde ja so gerne zu ihr kommen, sie in den Arm nehmen, aber das durfte ich nicht. Erst musste die Organisation verschwinden. Vorher durfte Ran nichts erfahren. Kein Sterbenswörtchen. Egal wie weh es mir tat, sie jeden Tag zu sehen, zu sehen, wie sie um Shinichi weinte, ihn vermisste. Und dieser dumme Kerl, also ich, kann nicht bei ihr sein, egal wie sehr ich es mir doch wünschte. Es gab keine Hoffnung, in nächster Zeit zu Shinichi zu werden. Egal wie sehr ich mich auch anstrengen musste. Es war richtig deprimierend und keiner baute mich auf. Weder Ai, noch der Professor, noch Heiji...

Moment mal, Heiji? War da nicht was gewesen... „Ach du große Katastrophe!", wie vom Donner getroffen stand ich da. Ich hatte völlig vergessen, Ran und Kogoro zu sagen, dass Heiji und Kazuha heute Abend mit dem Zug kommen würden. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war inzwischen halb fünf... HALB FÜNF? Wo blieb denn Ran? Hätte sie nicht längst vom Einkaufen zurück sein müssen? Ich wurde unruhig, was bedeutete das eigentlich? Vielleicht war Ran ja nur zu einer Freundin gegangen. Zu Sonoko? Vielleicht... Hoffentlich! Sieh nicht immer gleich schwarz, sagte ich mir, versuchte mich erst mal zu beruhigen. Ja, ruhig bleiben, dass war in dieser Situation wirklich das beste. Was blieb mir denn erst mal anderes übrig? Ran würde bestimmt jeden Moment durch die Tür wieder in die Detektei kommen. Ich wartete... Ja, ich wartete wirklich. Hoffte, dass mein Bauchgefühl falsch war. Was blieb mir anderes übrig, als in diesem Moment zu hoffen. Ran durfte nichts passiert sein, durfte nichts passiert sein! Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig, inzwischen waren weitere fünf Minuten vergangen, das Gefühl, das Ran etwas passiert war, wurde immer größer. Ich hielt es hier nicht mehr aus, war gerade dabei, die Detektei zu verlassen, als... Das Telefon klingelte. Ach was, das konnte mir jetzt wirklich egal sein. Zumindest dachte ich so, als ich gerade dabei war, meine Schuhe anzuziehen. Ich hörte, wie hinter mir der Anrufbeantworter ansprang. „Hier ist die Detektei Mori. Zur Zeit ist leider keiner anwesend. Hinterlassen sie eine Nachricht nach dem Signal, dann rufen wir sobald wie möglich zurück!" Kurz war es danach still, dann folge der gewöhnliche PIEP! Ich war schon auf den Weg zur Tür. Was interessierte mich der Anruf? Es gab wichtigeres zu tun, ich musste Ran suchen. Musste sie finden. Ich machte mir wirklich große Sorgen um sie. „Ich habe eine Nachricht... Sie geht an Conan Edogawa, oder besser gesagt, Shinichi Kudo!" Wie angewurzelt blieb ich stehen... Ich glaubte nicht was ich da gerade gehört hatte. Hatte mich da wirklich jemand Shinichi Kudo genannt? Ich drehte mich zum Telefon um, zitterte im Moment am Ganzen Körper. Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Die einzigen, die davon wussten waren Haibara, Agasa, meine Eltern und Heiji. Ok, Kaito Kid lassen wir mal außen vor. Wer sprach da. Schon nach den ersten Wörtern hatte ich erkannt, dass derjenige die Stimme verstellte, aber mehr schlecht als recht... Deshalb konnte ich in dem Fall Kaito Kid ausschließen. Ich wusste ja, dass er ein Meister darin war, die Stimmen anderer zu imitieren. So etwas wäre ihm nicht passiert. Und die anderen fünf würden sich keine solchen Späße erlauben. Also, kam keiner der mir bekannten Personen in Frage... Jemand mir noch Unbekannter wusste noch von meinem kleinen Geheimnis. Sollte ich jetzt den Hörer abnehmen? Noch während ich unentschlossen vor dem Telefon stand, sprach der Anrufer weiter. „Hier spricht Whisky... Nur soviel zu meiner Identität. Ich weiss, dass du jetzt zuhörst!" Er wusste, dass ich zu Hause war? Ich sah mich um, aus den Fenster. Nirgends konnte ich eine verdächtige Person entdecken. Woher wusste er das? Woher nur? Und der Name den er genannt hatte machte mir Sorgen. Whisky, ein alkoholisches Getränk. Vielleicht ja... War er ein Mitglied der Organisation. Ich zitterte noch mehr, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber es gelang mir nicht wirklich. „Also, höre mir gut zu Shinichi Kudo... Wenn du deine kleine Freundin noch mal wiedersehen willst, solltest du genau tun, was ich dir jetzt sage!"

Ach du große Katastrophe. Der Kerl hatte Ran... Inzwischen hatte er aufgelegt. Ich hatte das Band wieder gelöscht. Kogoro brauchte ja nichts von meiner Identität zu erfahren, sobald er nach Hause kam. Whisky hatte mir gesagt, ich solle zu einem bestimmten Ort kommen... „Du hast bis fünf Uhr zeit, ansonsten weißt du ja, was passiert!", das waren seine Worte gewesen. Ich konnte keinen um Hilfe bitten. Was war, wenn der Kerl mich beobachtete. Er wusste ja immerhin, dass ich mich zurzeit in der Detektei befand. Er war sicher in der Nähe... Also nichts da... Ich musste Ran da raus holen. Das war ich ihr schuldig... Ich war aber ja auch so ein Idiot... Ich hatte geglaubt, ich könnte die Organisation täuschen, hatte mich in Sicherheit gewogen. Das hatte ich jetzt davon. Ran war von einen von ihnen entführt worden. Ich hatte sie in große Gefahr gebracht. Super gemacht, wirklich! Ich verließ die Detektei. Meine Gedanken kreisten, während ich durch die Straßen lief. Ich hatte nur bis fünf Uhr zeit... Nur knapp eine halbe Stunde. Ich musste mich also wirklich beeilen. Soviel zum nachdenken und so wenig Zeit. Wo sollte das nur hinführen. Ich packte meinen Fußball, und lief los. Was eigentlich völlig sinnlso war, denn ich hatte noch gar keinen Plan, was ich tun sollte, so bald ich dort ankam. So einfach würde die Organisation Ran nicht laufen lassen. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war inzwischen dreiviertel Fünf, aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht mehr weit von der Adresse entfernt war, die er mir genannt hatte. Ich begann zu rennen. Mir war klar, dass ich Ran zuerst finden musste, sie musste schon lang aus dem Gebäude sein, bevor ich überhaupt auf Whisky traf. Sonst gäbe es für Ran keine Chance mehr, oder nur eine sehr kleine. Ihr durfte nichts passieren, nicht wegen mir. Dann stand ich vor dem einsturzgefährdeten Gebäude. Ich schaute es an, musterte es genau. Hier war Ran, ich war mir todsicher. Er hielt sie hier gefangen... Etwas in mir sagte es mir zumindest. Und diesmal vertraute ich auf das Bauchgefühl von mir. Noch einmal würde ich nicht den Fehler machen, nicht auf die sogenannte Intuition zu hören. Ich schluckte, ging langsam näher an das Gebäude heran. Stabil sah es ja wirklich nicht mehr aus... Neben dem Gebäude ragte ein Schild heraus... Es sollte morgen abgerissen werden. Also wirklich ein sehr baufälliges Gebäude. Hoffentlich stürzte das jetzt nicht ein, so lange ich dort nach Ran suchte. Leise betrat ich dann das Haus... Sah mich genau um und begann die letzten 12 verbleibenden Minuten nach Ran zu suchen...

Bei Ran:

Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich... Der Nebel lichtete sich immer mehr vor ihren Augen. Was war überhaupt passiert? Dunkel erinnerte sie sich an den Kerl, der sie in den Wagen gezerrt hatte. Sie hatte sich ja gewehrt, allerdings ohne recht großen Erfolg. Und, wie ihr dann schwarz vor Augen geworden war. Dunkel hatte sie noch mitbekommen wie der Kerl im Auto telefoniert hatte... Wie er Shinichi's Namen gesagt hatte... Weiter wusste sie nichts mehr. Und jetzt wachte sie hier gefesselt in irgend so einen hässlichen Raum auf. Wäre sie doch nur nicht ohnmächtig geworden. Was wollte der Kerl von Shinichi? Hätte sie doch nur das Telefonat genauer verfolgt, hätte sie doch nur nicht das Bewusstsein verloren. Sie könnte sich ohrfeigen. Hoffentlich begab sich Shinichi jetzt wegen ihr nicht in große Gefahr... Irgendwie fühlte sie, dass Shinichi sie hier rausholen würde. Kostete es, was es wollte. Sie war schon die ganze Zeit erstaunlich ruhig gewesen. Sie brauchte jetzt nur zu warten. Irgendwann würde er hier her kommen, und sie retten. Vielleicht musste sie jetzt noch ein bisschen warten, aber das würde sie aushalten. Ja, sie würde hier auf ihn warten (was blieb ihr denn groß anderes übrig). Eigentlich musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich freute, ihn dann wieder zu sehen. So lange, sie vermisste ihn schrecklich, jeden Tag mehr. Und was war mit ihm? Vermisste er sie überhaupt ein kleines bisschen. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, was in seinen Kopf vorging. Shinichi war für sie im Grunde doch noch voller Rätsel, sie konnte ihn trotz der langen Zeit, die sie schon zusammen verbracht hatten, immer noch nicht einschätzen. Shinichi... Sie wollte ihn endlich wieder sehen, seit der Verabredung in dem Restaurant hatten sie nur noch ab und zu telefoniert. Noch immer wusste sie nicht, was Shinichi ihr damals eigentlich sagen wollte. Sie überlegte und überlegte, kam aber nie darauf, was es sein hätte können. Besser gesagt, sie wolle es eben doch nicht wahrhaben, was ihr damals die Kellnerin gesagt hatte.

So saß sie da, wartete. Wie lange konnte sie nicht sagen, sie hatte in dem Raum keinerlei Zeitgefühl. Waren jetzt schon Stunden vergangen, oder vielleicht doch nur wenige Minuten. Dabei hatte der Tag doch so gut angefangen, musste er jetzt so enden? Warum? Womit hatte sie das verdient? Hatte sie es überhaupt verdient? Was hatte sie denn bitte schön getan? Aber all das hatte doch eh keinen Sinn! Bis jemand kommen würde wäre so oder so alles was sie hier tat Sinnlos! Völlig Sinnlos! Aber was solls! Irgendwann würde sie hier schon gefunden werden. Shinichi würde sie finden, wenn es auch sonst keiner schaffen sollte. Shinichi würde es schaffen... Ihr Shinichi... Dann öffnete sich langsam die Tür! War das etwa schon Shinichi? Würde er sie jetzt hier raus holen? Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Shinichi endlich die Tür ganz öffnete. Dass sie ihn endlich wieder ansehen konnte, nicht nur mit ihn übers Telefon sprechen konnte. Ihn endlich wieder in Natura zu sehen, nicht mehr nur die ihr gebliebenen Fotos... Die Tür öffnete sich weiter, noch immer war Shinichi noch nicht zu sehen? Wo blieb er denn, die Tür war doch schon fast offen. Aber da stand keiner? Oder... Ihr Blick ging weiter nach unten, und dann schluckte sie...

Bei Conan:

Ich hatte sie gefunden, so ein Glück. Ihr war nichts passiert. Ich könnte heulen vor Glück, aber das durfte ich jetzt erst mal nicht. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Sie durfte nicht länger hier bleiben. „Co-Conan?", sie hörte sich etwas enttäuscht an, aber dann auch wieder erleichtert. Ich ging zielstrebig zu ihr. „Woher wusstest du...", fragte sie, während ich ihre Fesseln löste. „Das tut erst mal nichts zur Sache. Du musst nur schauen, dass du von hier weg kommst. So schnell wie möglich!", sie sah mich etwas verwirrt an, so als ob sie es nicht verstand. Aber ich redete doch wirklich nicht chinesisch. Ich hatte ihr doch klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie endlich verschwinden sollte. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie besorgt. War das nicht egal? Sie sollte doch nur verschwinden... Sie dürfte schon nicht mehr hier sein, denn die Zeit rannte uns beiden davon! Wenn Whisky hier her kommen würde, dann wäre sie beide hoffnungslos verloren. „Ich..., ich hab hier noch was zu erledigen!", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, was aber ehr das Gegenteil hervorrief. Klar, so ein Satz von einen Grundschüler, da wurde man schon unruhig. „Was denn?", irgendwie hörte sich Ran's Stimme so komisch an. Aber erst bei der Frage... Ich sah an Ran vorbei, zur Tür. Dort stand er, völlig schwarz angezogen. Keine Frage, der Kerl der dort stand, gehörte zur Organisation. Mein ganzer schöner Plan war also für die Katz. Na schön, dann musste eben Plan B herhalten, der allerdings erst noch entwickelt werden musste. Auch gut! „Du bist ja so was von berechenbar, Kleiner", das letzte Wort hatte Whisky sehr betont. Dieses ‚Kleiner' Er wusste wirklich wer ich war. ER WUSSTE ES! Wer wusste es noch? Ai musste gewarnt werden, die Polizei informiert werden. Doch, das konnte ich im Moment nicht! „Wärest du nicht gekommen, würde keiner was von deinem ‚großen' Geheimnis erfahren...", Ich sah ihn nicht an, als er das sagte, sah schräg zu Boden. Ich verstand den Satz sowieso nicht. War das wohl nur ein Test gewesen? „Was für ein Geheimnis meint er Conan?", fragte mich Ran, und Whisky fing an zu lachen. So nach dem Motto: „Ist doch offensichtlich!" Ich sagte nichts, noch immer schmiedete ich einen Plan, wie ich Ran hier raus bekam. Sie durfte nicht hier sein... Sie musste weg! Sie wusste doch von nichts, konnte auch nichts dafür! Warum war sie dann hier? Er wusste, dass sie mich hierher bekommen würden, wenn Ran hier war... Sie wussten es... Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können! Das lief alles so schief. So schief wie es nur schief laufen konnte. Jetzt war guter Rat teuer. Ich musste mir endlich was einfallen lassen. Mein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, aber es kam nichts anständiges dabei heraus. Nur lauter Müll, der so oder so nicht in die Tat umgesetzt werden konnte. Wäre das doch alles nicht passiert. „Bevor wir beide uns allerdings unter vier Augen unterhalten können, muss noch etwas erledigt werden, nicht wahr?", fragte Whiskey. Aber eigentlich war es keine Frage. Mehr eine Feststellung. Er wartete auch gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, zog einfach seine Waffe aus der Tasche und zielte. Und auf wen zielte er? Es war glasklar. Ich hatte so etwas ja schon kommen sehen. Sein Finger spannte sich immer mehr am Abzug... Es war einfach unausweichlich!

Das ganze war eigentlich nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen. Im Moment, indem ich schoss, wusste ich nicht, was ich tat. Reflexartig hatte ich meine Power-Kickboots aufgedreht und den mitgebrachten Fußball abgefeuert (Anmerkung: Deshalb vorhin der Fußball XD; ich hab halt was gebraucht!). Whisky fiel nach hinten. Das war Ran's Chance. Ich wusste nicht, wie stark ich ihn getroffen hatte. Er könnte jeden Moment wieder aufstehen. „Ran, geh... Bitte!", als ich diese Bitte aussprach sah ich sie nicht an. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie sie mich jetzt ansah. Wusste sie es jetzt? Oder war sie einfach nur geschockt, was so ein kleiner Junge zustande brachte. „Ok, wenn du mich so bittest...", in Ran's Stimme lag etwas seltsames. Es war nicht traurig, nicht geschockt, auch nicht Freude. Es war irgendetwas anderes. Dann ging sie... Ich war sehr erleichtert! Ran war jetzt in Sicherheit. Das war das einzige was zählte. Jetzt musste ich mich nur noch um diesen ‚Whisky' kümmern. Es schien mir so, als wäre er bisher der einzige, der von Shinichi Kudo wusste. Was sollte ich nun tun, ja was? Umbringen konnte ich ihn ja nicht, und zaubern, also sein Gedächtnis verändern war auch unmöglich. Guter Rat musste her! Aber ich hatte keinen. Noch immer lag er auf den Boden. Bis die Polizei hier eintraf, wäre es schon zu spät, dann wäre er schon über alle Berge. Aber ich könnte wenigstens schauen, ob er solche Giftkapseln dabei hatte. Langsam ging ich zu ihn hin, durchsuchte seine Taschen. Hoffte, dass er jetzt nicht aufwachte. Aber eigentlich sprach die große Beule am Kopf Bände. Der würde so schnell nicht wieder aufwachen. Den hatte ich anscheinend doch ganz schön zugesetzt. Obwohl ich gar nicht gezielt hatte. Der Ball hatte eben doch den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen. Das beruhigte mich schon ein wenig. Nach kurzer Zeit fand ich tatsächlich, was ich suchte. So eine metallisch glänzende Schachtel. So eine wie Gin auch gehabt hatte. Und als ich sie öffnete, entdeckte ich wirklich 6 Kapseln, die der, die ich verabreicht bekommen hatte doch aufs Haar genau glichen. Wenigstens zu etwas war dieser Whisky gut. Das dachte ich und sah ihn mir genauer an. Der war nicht viel älter als ich. Vielleicht 17, vielleicht 18. Relativ gutaussehend war er auch. Was suchte so einer wie der in einer solch miesen Organisation? Dann rührte er sich... Ach du großer Schreck. Was jetzt? Lass dir was einfallen Conan! Aber das war nicht das einzige was mich beunruhigte. Ich hörte Schritte. Schwere Schritte! Die kamen mir auch irgendwie bekannt vor... Um ehrlich zu sein, mir schwante Böses!

Schnell hatte ich mich noch versteckt. In dem Zimmer stand glücklicherweise ein alter Schrank, dessen Öffner abgebrochen waren und dessen Türen auch schon diverse Löcher aufwiesen. Das war keine Sekunde zu früh. Gerade als ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte und ein Loch in der Tür gefunden hatte, durch das ich ungefähr das ganze Zimmer im Blick hatte, setzte sich Whiskey auch schon auf. Und dann schlug die Kirchturmuhr das erste mal. Es war 17 Uhr. Und dann öffnete sich die Tür des Zimmers. Meine Augen wurden immer größer. Ich konnte nicht glauben, wer da gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte. Jetzt wusste ich auch wieder, woher mir die Schritte bekannt vorkamen. Kein Geringerer als Gin hatte das Zimmer betreten. Ich hatte heute auch wirklich Pech. Whisky schien ihn im ersten Moment nicht zu bemerken. „Na Whisky?", Gin machte sich jetzt bemerkbar. Wieder diese eiskalte Stimme, die ich nie vergessen werde. Die mich mein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen wird, egal ob ich irgendwann wieder zu Shinichi Kudo werden würde oder nicht. „Gin...", Whisky war bleich. Hoffentlich bekamen die beiden nichts von meiner Präsenz mit. Dann wäre ich dran! „Was ist los Whisky? Waren unsere Anweisungen nicht eindeutig?", oh Gott... Bitte mach, dass sie mich nicht finden. Ist mir egal wie! Mein Herz schlug schneller, ich war total angespannt. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach durch das Loch nach außen sehen, musste das Gespräch genau verfolgen. Whisky schien es aber nicht viel besser zu gehen als mir selbst. Er war bleich, schwitzte extrem... Und wenn ich es richtig sah, zitterte er auch ein wenig. Was hatte er eigentlich zu befürchten? „Du solltest nur diesen Firmenboss umbringen, du hattest auch noch Hilfe!", fuhr Gin weiter fort. Moment mal Firmenboss? War dieser Klient, auf den ein Attentat geplant gewesen war, nicht auch ein bedeutender Firmenboss gewesen? Klar, sicherlich sprach Gin auch von ihm. „Nicht nur, dass der immer noch lebt! Bacardi sitzt auch noch im Gefängnis. Du hattest Zeit bis heute um 17 Uhr und noch immer liegen keine Ergebnisse vor. Was soll das eigentlich?" Bacardi? Wer war das schon wieder? Sicherlich auch ein Mitglied der Organisation. Vielleicht sogar der Mann, den die Polizei nach dem gescheiterten Anschlag verhaftet hatte? Sicher... Dann war das doch auf dem Konto der Organisation gewachsen. So wie ich es die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte. Wieder hatte ich mich nicht auf meine Intuition verlassen und dadurch wieder falsch gelegen. Wie viel Pech man doch haben konnte. Und dann wurde ich zu allem Überfluss auch noch unfreiwilliger Zeuge eines solchen Gespräches. Ich konnte jetzt wirklich nur noch beten, dass sie mich hier nicht fanden. „Aber dafür hab ich...", versuchte Whisky die Situation zu retten. Klar, jetzt wollte er erzählen, dass er Shinichi Kudo gefunden hatte. Und dann ‚Gute Nacht Gartentürla'. Dann wüsste Gin bescheit, und dann wäre alles nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie mich jagen würden. „Nichts ‚aber dafür...' Deine Befehle waren eindeutig!", Gin zog seine Waffe aus der Jacke. Ach du meine Güte. Sollte ich jetzt auch noch Augenzeuge werden, wie ein Organisationsmitglied ein anderes umbrachte. Darauf hatte ich jetzt aber wirklich keine Lust. Aber was blieb mir denn anderes übrig, als hier zu bleiben und zuzusehen. Ich konnte ja jetzt nicht einfach aus den Schrank hupfen und mich entschuldigen und dann einfach abhauen! Nein, das ging wirklich nicht! „Aber ihr kommt da nie drauf, was ich herausgefunden habe. Bitte lass mich ausreden!", flehte Whisky. Irgendwie konnte er einem schon Leid tun. Immerhin wusste ich ja wie Gin tickte. Der Kerl war eiskalt. „Wozu denn bitteschön. Du bist ein Versager. Das hat sogar der Boss bestätigt. Du bist sicherlich nicht überrascht, dass ich dir jetzt eröffne, dass er gesagt hat, ich solle dich umbringen, wenn du es bis zum Ablauf der Frist nicht auf die Reihe bekommst", Gin grinste hämmisch. Der Kerl schien eine Freude daran zu haben, andere Menschen zu quälen. „Aber keine Sorge, andere Mitglieder kümmern sich jetzt um die Sache mit dem Firmenboss. Und Bacardi. Tja in wenigen Minuten wird der wieder auf freien Fuß sein...", dann drückte Gin eiskalt ab. Der Knall... Whiskys aufgerissene Augen... Wie Whiskys lebloser Körper nach hinten fiel. Ich musste das alles von der ersten Reihe aus ansehen. Darauf war ich aber wirklich nicht scharf gewesen...

„Tja, tut mir leid mein Guter! Deine Zeit war leider um. Gräm dich nicht... Dein Nachfolger steht schon berreit!", Gin lachte. Wie konnte der Kerl jetzt nur lachen? Er hatte doch gerade eben jemanden umgebracht. Wie konnte in so einer Situation jemand lachen? Ich verstand es nicht. Ich werde es auch sicher nie verstehen. Dann klingelte Gin's Handy. Er hob ab. „Hm... Ja, wie besprochen!... Bacardi ist wieder frei? Das ist gut!... Operation ‚Hellfire' starten? ... Alles klar! Verlassen sie sich auf mich!" Dann legte er auf. Ich war alleine, ich könnte jetzt nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Ich musste mich hier erst noch ein paar Minuten verstecken. Vielleicht war es auch besser, ich würde nicht nur ein paar Minuten hier bleiben? Gin verließ den Raum. Und ich... Ich wartete. Ich musste auch erst mal verarbeiten, was ich da gesehen hatte. Ich musste einen Mord beobachten... Hatte nicht eingreifen können. Aber Fakt war, dass meine Identität noch geheim war. Ein Glück, das hieß nämlich, dass keiner erst mal in Gefahr war. Ich sank im Schrank auf die Knie, wartete noch immer. Ich würde irgendwann schon fühlen, dass es der richtige Moment war, von hier zu verschwinden. Jetzt war es auf jeden Fall noch zu gefährlich. Gin könnte noch in der Nähe sein. Und ich musste an Ran denken. Was sollte ich jetzt nur tun? Ich kann sie doch nicht weiter einer solchen Gefahr aussetzten. Was wäre denn, wenn es das nächste mal nicht so glimpflich ausging? Nein, es durfte kein nächstes mal geben. Irgendetwas musste passieren! IRGENDETWAS! Aber im Grunde wusste ich schon, was ich zu tun hatte. Mir war klar, was diese irgendetwas meinte. Aber ich wollte es nicht. Wenn es wirklich etwas gab, was ich nicht verlieren wollte. Dann war es doch wohl das, oder? Es tat weh, überhaupt an so etwas zu denken. Aber was blieb mir anderes übrig. Noch während ich mich das fragte merkte ich auf einmal den seltsamen Geruch, der durch die Ritzen und Löcher des Schranks hineinzog. Das Haus brannte... Ich sprang auf, öffnete den Schrank. Das ganze Zimmer brannte schon lichterloh. Ich wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wie es auf den Fluren aussah. Aber irgendwie musste ich doch hier raus kommen. Es war so unglaublich heiß, stickig. Die Sicht wurde durch den Rauch auch vernebelt. Klar, Operation Hellfire... Hätte ich ja gleich drauf kommen können. Wie hätte er denn sonst die Leiche verschwinden lassen sollen? Ich war wohl so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich gar nicht den Brandanfang mitbekommen hatte. Denn das Zimmer musste schon ein paar Minuten brennen. Und ich hatte erst vor kurzem davon etwas mitbekommen. Ich musste husten. Wenn ich nicht bald hier raus kam, würde hier drin nicht nur eine Leiche verbrennen...

Bis ich allerdings hinausgefunden hatte. Ich war danach völlig mit den Nerven am Ende. Kraftlos sank ich wenige Meter von dem Gebäude in einer Seitenstraße zusammen. Ich war wohl im letzten Moment hinausgekommen, denn jetzt hörte ich wie etwas zusammenbrach. Klar, dass das baufällige Haus zusammenbrechen musste. Ich atmete erst mal tief durch. Die frische Luft tat gut und zum Glück war von Gin keine Spur mehr zu sehen gewesen. „Conan, alles in Ordnung?" Ich hatte Ran noch gar nicht bemerkt, die jetzt neben mir stand. Nichts war in Ordnung. Ich hatte einen Mord beobachtet, den ich nicht verhindern hatte können. Das tat weh... Des weiteren war ich einfach nur erschöpft. „Es geht schon...", sagte ich matt. Ich wollte nicht, dass Ran sich jetzt wegen mir Sorgen machte. Sie wartete noch ein wenig, bis mein Atem wieder einigermaßen gleichmäßig und ruhig ging. „Gehen wir ein Stück spazieren?", frage sie schließlich. Wollte sie jetzt etwa die Entführung ansprechen? Ich nickte nur. Es hieß ja nicht gleich, dass ich ihre Fragen beantworten musste. Noch immer versuchte ich mich zu meinen Entschluss durchzuringen, den ich im Schrank beschlossen hatte. Aber ich konnte es noch immer nicht.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen liefen wir nebeneinander her. Ich hatte durch das Feuer komischerweise keinerlei Verletzungen. Ich selbst wunderte mich wohl am meisten darüber. Ich fühlte mich doch recht wohl, jetzt wo alles so ausgegangen war. Ran war in Sicherheit, und wir konnten nebeneinander her laufen. Jetzt war es etwas besonderes. Vor wenigen Tagen hätte ich so etwas nicht geschätzt. Einfach so die Zweisamkeit. Und jetzt? Jetzt wollte ich sie nicht mehr missen. Es gab nichts schöneres, als einfach so neben ihr herzulaufen. So etwas überhaupt zu erleben. Es hätte nämlich so schnell zerstört werden können. Nur wenige Sekunden später und Ran wäre auch tot gewesen. War ihr das überhaupt bewusst gewesen oder fragte sie sich jetzt noch, wieso ich urplötzlich den Fußball auf den Kerl geschossen hatte. Aber Ran war ja nicht dumm. Klar hatte sie sicherlich seine ganzen Andeutungen verstanden. Sicherlich wusste sie jetzt alles über mich und wartete nur auf den richtigen Moment um mich zu stellen. Jetzt konnte ich es vor ihr nicht mehr verheimlichen. Aber durch die Wahrheit schwebt sie in noch größerer Gefahr als durch meine bloße Anwesenheit. Was tun? Was ist jetzt das richtige. Es war zum verrückt werden. Zum Haare ausreisen. Einerseits wäre durch die Wahrheit endlich dieses gespannte Verhältnis zwischen uns beiden zu Ende, andererseits war da ja die Gefahr, die von der Organisation ausging... Konnte ich Ran dieser Gefahr wirklich aussetzten. Was Sherlock Holmes jetzt machen würde? Die Frage war total überflüssig. Sherlock Holmes war nie in einer solchen Situation gewesen. Ich war so im Zwiespalt, und mir konnte keiner helfen. Warum konnte ich jetzt nicht einfach diesen Spaziergang genießen. Warum musste die Sache, diese schöne Stimmugn auch wieder kaputt machen? Konnte ich denn nicht bekommen was ich wollte? Musste immer alles so kompliziert und aussichtslos sein? Warum konnte nicht einmal etwas so laufen, wie ich es wollte.

Wir kamen im Park an. Da es jetzt Abendessenszeit war, war weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Ran setzte sich auf eine Bank, ich neben sie. Ich wunderte mich sowieso schon, warum wir noch nicht zurückgegangen waren. Kogoro wartete sicherlich schon auf sein Abendessen und würde langsam grandig werden (Anmerkung: Bei mir und meine Mutter ist des voll extrem. Sobald wir Hunger haben, sind wir total schlecht drauf und komplett unausstehlich lol). „Danke...", das war das erste Wort von Ran, dass sie sprach, seit wir zusammen losgelaufen waren. „Danke dass du mich da gerettet hast. Und danke, dass du mir mal wieder das Leben gerettet hast", während sie das sagte, sah sie mich zwar nicht an, sondern einfach gerade aus. Aber ich spürte, dass das ernst gemeint war. Ein bisschen ehrte mich der Dank schon, und ich freute mich wirklich darüber. „Weißt du Conan, als ich da drin wieder aufwachte, hatte ich gehofft, dass Shinichi mich rausholen würde. Ich dachte, kein anderer würde mich dort finden...", ich sah zu ihr hin, bemerkte, dass sie weinte. „Als du die Tür aufmachtest, dachte ich zuerst, ich würde Shinichi wieder sehen... Ich hab nur auf Shinichi gewartet, aber dann standest du in der Tür. Ich war kurzzeitig wirklich enttäuscht. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich mich so geirrt haben sollte...", Ran hielt kurz inne. „Ran, ich...", fing ich an, kam aber auch nicht weiter. Dabei wollte ich doch nicht, dass Ran jetzt so litt. Dass sie wegen mir weinte. Nein, das wollte ich nicht. „Und dann rettest du mir auch noch das Leben, als der Kerl mich erschießen wollte... Und ich war am Anfang enttäuscht, als ich dich gesehen hatte. Aber ich konnte einfach an niemand anderen denken als Shinichi. Du bist ihn sehr ähnlich Conan... Wirklich, fast zum verwechseln ähnlich..." Ich begann langsam zu ahnen, auf was die ganze Unterhaltung hier hinauslief. Was Ran da sagte, lies mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Die ganze Situation war so emotional. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte sie jetzt als Shinichi in den Arm nehmen, sie einfach ein wenig trösten, aber als Grundschüler war das schon eine ganz andere Sache. Ran drehte sich jetzt zu mir, sah mich an. Der Blick brannte sich in meine Gedanken ein. So traurig, verzweifelt... Ran, ich wollte das wirklich alles nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass du wegen mir so leiden musstest!„Leider bist du es nicht... Nicht wahr? Du bist nicht Shinichi!" Ich glaubte mich zu verhören. Ich starrte Ran an. Schloss noch mal meine Augen und antwortete dann...

Teil 2 – No Love Inside! 

"Ran… Ich… Also…", stotterte ich, während ich langsam die Brille abnahm, sie dabei allerdings nicht ansah. In meinem inneren tobte ein Kampf. Noch immer war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich hier wirklich das richtige tat. Sobald ich Ran die Wahrheit sagte, war etwas unausweichlich... Aber hatte sie nicht jetzt ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren? Wo ich sie doch schon in solch große Gefahr gebracht hatte. Sie hatte jetzt genug Sorgen wegen mir gehabt. Ich wollte doch nur, dass sie endlich aufhört, sich um mich zu sorgen. Aber war dafür die Wahrheit wirklich notwendig? Ich stand auf, ging zwei, vielleicht auch drei Schritte nach vorne, drehte mich zu ihr um. „Ran, ich bin...", fing ich an, konnte sie noch immer nicht direkt ansehen. Mein Herz raste in diesem Moment so sehr, dass ich Angst hatte, es würde jeden Moment zerspringen. Es war einfach unausweichlich. Dinge, die schon lange hätten gesagt werden müssen, mussten jetzt einfach gesagt werden. Wenn es einen besseren Zeitpunkt gab, wann war der? Gab es einen? Mein Blick ging langsam vom Boden aufwärts, dann sah ich Ran direkt an. Ihr direkt in die Augen. „... Shinichi Kudo!", beendete ich schließlich meinen Satz. Urplötzlich zog in unserer Umgebung eine ganz andere Atmosphäre auf. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, die Geschehnisse drehten sich nur um uns. Und wir standen da, inmitten des Trubels und schauten uns an. Ein seltsames Gefühl, aber doch irgendwie befreiend. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es doch so einfach wäre, mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. Nein, eigentlich war es verrückt. So dürfte das ganze eigentlich nicht laufen. So etwas dürfte gar nicht sein. Ran und ich... Und keine Lüge stand mehr zwischen uns. Sie wusste jetzt Conan Edogawa's Geheimnis, sie hatte es sicherlich auch schon die ganze Zeit geahnt. Noch immer sahen wir uns an, ich hörte mein Herz bis in die Ohren pochen, versuchte es aber zu ignorieren. Versuchte es... So einfach war das nicht. Wir standen einfach nur da, sahen uns gegenseitig an, so als ob wir beide es nicht fassen konnten, dass endlich die Wahrheit gesagt worden war. Noch immer versuchten wir beide die Folgen zu begreifen, die jetzt noch nicht zu erkennen waren. Ich wünschte mir sehnlichst, ich könnte diesen Moment jetzt eingefrieren. Einfach nur festhalten. Ohne irgendetwas zu verändern. Einfach diesen Augenblick einzufangen. War das so ein abwegiger Wunsch? War das unmöglich? Ja, war es. Die Zeit würde weiter gehen. Dieser Augenblick wäre bald vergangen und würde dann nur noch in unser beider Erinnerungen existieren. Ein völlig sinnloser Wunsch also. Der würde so wie so nie in Erfüllung gehen. Und doch wünschte ich es mir so sehr. Wie es wohl bei Ran aussah... Was ging in diesem Moment in ihren Kopf vor. Stille umgab uns. Von nirgends drang auch nur ein Geräusch zu uns durch, so als ob wir im Moment unter einer undurchdringlichen Glaskugel standen, oder saßen, abgeschnitten von der Realität. Ich war mir sicher, Ran dachte darüber genau so...

Oh ja, das dachte sie. Conan war Shinichi... Für sie keine große Überraschung mehr, sie hatte es geahnt, nein, sie hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Conan hatte sie selbst durch seine kurze Rückverwandlung nicht täuschen können. Sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet, und jetzt, jetzt wo er es ich endlich eröffnete, konnte sie nicht glauben, was er da sagte. Jetzt, wo die Wahrheit endlich ausgesprochen war. Der Blick mit dem er sie ansah, so entschlossen... Und sie, sie war in dem Moment einfach nur zu geschockt um überhaupt darauf zu reagieren. Conan hatte es ihr wirklich gesagt, Conan hatte ihr gesagt, auf was sie schon so lange wartete. Und trotz allem, warum war sie jetzt so geschockt? Weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, es zu erfahren? Weil sie heute schon so viel durch machen musste? Vielleicht! Dann war Shinichi ja doch gekommen um sie zu retten. Sie war so unglaublich erleichtert, endlich hatte er sich ihr offenbart. Endlich, sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet. Und jetzt hatte sie nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn anzusehen, noch immer auf der Parkbank zu sitzen. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, sie wollte so viel tun... Ihre Gedanken kreisten, sie war so glücklich, endlich von ihm die Wahrheit erfahren zu haben. Conan war Shinichi, er hatte immer auf sie aufgepasst. Sie doch nicht alleine gelassen, so wie sie es am Anfang gedacht hatte. Und doch, selbst nachdem er sie heute gerettet hatte, hatte sie immer noch versucht zu unterdrücken, was sie im Grunde schon die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte. Was sie geahnt hatte. Sie hatte einfach doch nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass Conan und Shinichi die selben waren. Aber es war so offensichtlich gewesen, aber egal wie oft sie ihn fragte, er hatte sie immer wieder zurückgewiesen. Warum also gerade jetzt? Was hatte er vor? Aber es war egal. Was zählte war erst mal jetzt, erst dann kam die Zukunft. Eine gemeinsame Zukunft, noch einmal würde sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nein, sie würde ihn jetzt festhalten, sie hatte ihn schon einmal beinahe verloren, und erst jetzt wieder gefunden. Langsam stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, es waren aber keine Tränen, weil sie traurig und enttäuscht war. Vielleicht sah es jetzt im Moment für ihn so aus, als wäre sie es. Vielleicht dachte er jetzt, er hätte sie jetzt verloren? Aber sie war doch nur so erleichtert... Einfach nur, dass er hier war, dass er es ihr eröffnet hatte. Jetzt konnten sie endlich zu zweit weiter nach vorne gehen, brauchten nicht mehr alleine nach den richtigen Weg zu suchen. Sah er das denn nicht genau so wie sie? War es nicht offensichtlich, dass sie jetzt zusammenkommen mussten? Aber warum? Warum sah er sie jetzt so ernst an? Vielleicht irrte sie sich ja doch in seinen Gefühlen, eventuell erwiderte er ja ihre Gefühle gar nicht. Aber weshalb hatte er sie dann gerettet? Weshalb passte er immer auf sie auf? Anders würde dass doch nicht zusammenpassen. Dann stand sie langsam auf, noch immer, nach diesen Worten, zitterten ihre Beine. Noch immer, glaubte sie, dass alles nur zu träumen. Das war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Sie dachte nur noch daran, dass sie aus diesen Traum, sollte es wirklich ein Traum sein, nicht mehr aufwachen wollte. Konnte es denn anders sein? Würde der richtige Shinichi sich ihr wirklich offenbaren? Immer näher kam sie zu ihn, sie wollte ihn jetzt einfach nur noch in die Arme nehmen...

Ich wusste, was sie vorhatte... Eigentlich wollte ich es ja auch. Aber etwas warnte mich davor, besser gesagt, mein Verstand warnte mich davor. Ich hatte Ran die Wahrheit gesagt, aber das hatte jetzt Konsequenzen, die ich jetzt tragen musste. Egal, wie sehr ich mich auch dagegen sträuben mochte. Ich war ja auch so ein Idiot, wie hatte ich Ran nur in solche Gefahr bringen können. Aber mir war es ja vorher klar gewesen. Trotz allem, erst mal konnte ich mich nicht rühren. Ich war kurzzeitig mit der Situation überfordert. Eigentlich wollte ich mich ja einfach nur in die Arme fallen lassen, aber das durfte ich nicht. Nein, dass war unmöglich... Ich musste sie wegstoßen... Egal wie weh ich ihr damit auch tun würde. Mein Entschluss stand mit dem Zeitpunkt fest, als ich ihr meine wahre Identität offenbarte. Ich durfte Ran einfach nicht noch mal einer solchen Gefahr aussetzten. Dieses mal, ging es ja gerade noch gut aus. Aber was war, wenn so etwas noch mal passieren würde? Würde es dann wieder so gut ausgehen? Sicherlich nicht! Also musste ich einen Schlussstrich ziehen, Ran dürfte nicht mehr in eine solche Gefahr kommen. Das war mir in dem Schrank klar geworden. Egal, wie sehr es mich auch verletzte, egal wie sehr es Ran auch verletzten mochte. Mit der Zeit würden sie und ich darüber hinweg kommen. Hauptsache ihr würde es gut gehen. Und dann tat ich es, ich stieß sie tatsächlich weg... Ich konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr ansehen, schaute zu Boden. Der Entschluss war gefasst, aber der Wille, den Entschluss in die Tat umzusetzen, der fehlte einfach. Für uns beide gab es aber keine Zukunft, es war einfach so, und ich musst das akzeptieren. Ran musste das akzeptieren... Und etwas anderes fiel mir nicht ein, als sie so glauben zu lassen, dass sie mich vergessen muss. Die eine Lüge stand nicht mehr zwischen uns, und da hatte ich schon den Entschluss gefasst, sie ein weiteres mal anzulügen. Ironie des Schicksals? Gab es so etwas wie Schicksal, dass uns beiden immer wieder vor Augen führte, dass eine Beziehung zwischen uns beiden nicht klappen konnte? Warum? Warum war das nur so hart, die Person, die ich liebte anzulügen, nur um sie zu schützen? „Conan... Was ist?", Ran verstand es einfach nicht. Verstand nicht, weshalb ich so reagiert hatte. Es war zum verzweifeln. Ausweglos... All das, was ich bisher bei den Moris erlebt hatte war sinnlos gewesen. Alles in allem führte es doch nur zu diesem einen Weg. Den Weg, den ich jetzt einschlagen würde. Ich antwortete auf Ran's Frage nicht, konnte nicht antworten. Ich hatte Angst, wirkliche Angst. Aber wovor? Dass ich Ran nicht anlügen würde, dass ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde?

„Shinichi... Sag doch was! Warum, warum lässt du deine Gefühle nicht zu?", ich hörte den verzweifelten Klang ihrer Stimme, der mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen lies. Es tat mir so leid, es tut mir so leid! „Welche Gefühle sollte ich denn zu lassen?", ich versuchte zumindest meine Stimme kalt klingen zu lassen. Ich versuchte es, es gab keine andere Chance mehr. Alles war zu spät, alles war bereits vorbei, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hatte. Ich hatte ein Spiel gespielt und schon vor den ersten Zug verloren. Alles verloren, das war mir inzwischen klar geworden. „Du kannst mich doch nicht für so dumm verkaufen! Shinichi, ich liebe dich... Bitte...", musste sie das jetzt ausgerechnet sagen? Musste sie es mir jetzt sagen? Vielleicht war es einfach noch eine Probe, ob mein Wille auch stark genug war. Aber, ich konnte Ran noch immer nicht ansehen. Es würde mir zu sehr wehtun. „Ja und? Was bedeutet das schon? Willst du auf einseitige Gefühle setzen?", Ich fühlte mich mies, richtig mies... Vor allem, nachdem ich das gesagt hatte. Meine Stimme war sicher, aber noch immer tobte in meinem inneren ein Kampf. Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass das richtig war, was ich da tat. Mein Herz war total dagegen. Es ging sogar so weit, das mir tatsächlich die Tränen in die Augen traten. Ich konnte sie nicht zurück halten. Ein Grund mehr, Ran nicht anzusehen. Sobald sie mir in die Augen sehen würde, würde sie merken, dass ich sie anlog. Dass ich meine Gefühle einfach ins Gegenteil umdrehte... Es tat mir so weh, und ich war mir sicher, ihr tat es auch weh... So etwas von mir zu hören! Das ich jemals so etwas sagen würde... Aber jetzt, jetzt gab es keinen Weg zurück mehr. Ich musste das Spiel, dass ich angefangen hatte, mit Würde zu Ende bringen. Und so wie ich es jetzt spielte, würden die wenigsten Leute zu Schaden kommen. Auch Ran würde irgendwann über diese Worte hinwegkommen... „Das stimmt nicht... Die Gefühle sind doch nicht einseitig!", in Ran's Stimme lag weiterhin ein flehender Ton. Ich antwortete nicht darauf. Es fiel mir immer schwerer nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber ich durfte das nicht zulassen. Ich durfte nicht noch einmal so etwas zulassen. Ran schluckte, ich wusste, dass ihr gerade die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich wusste, dass sie meine Worte noch immer nicht glaubte. Ich wusste es einfach. „Dann... Dann war das alles also nur gespielt?", fragte sie tonlos. Nein, es war nicht gespielt gewesen. Ich hatte sie wirklich gerne, mehr als das. Aber woher sollte sie das wissen? Sie würde es nie erfahren. Niemals. Egal, wie sehr ich es mir wünschte. Ich schloss meine Augen, was ich bis jetzt schon gesagt hatte, lies sich eh nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Also spielte ich weiter! Ich verlor so oder so schon Haus hoch! „Ja...", murmelte ich. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie Ran jetzt zitterte, es einfach nicht fassen konnte, dass ich so etwas sagte. Ich senkte meinen Blick, versuchte ohne großen Erfolg die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Nein, das glaub ich nicht...", Ran's Stimme hörte sich so traurig an, so verzweifelt. Was hatte ich Idiot da nur angerichtet. Warum konnte ich nicht einmal was richtig machen? „Ich glaub es dir nicht, Shinichi!", Ran stand hinter mir, packte mich am Arm... Drehte mich zu ihr um. Ich hatte recht, sie weinte... Mir standen ja auch die Tränen in den Augen. „Sag mir, dass noch mal... Sieh mich dabei an... War das alles nur gespielt! All das was wir zusammen erlebt haben?", nein, das konnte sie jetzt wirklich nicht von mir verlangen, oder? Musste ich jetzt darauf antworten? Sie würde merken, dass ich sie angelogen habe, sobald ich sie ansah, dann hätte das alles keinen Sinn gehabt. Nein, ich durfte sie nicht ansehen. Ich schluckte noch einmal, die Würfel für den letzten Zug waren doch schon gefallen... Warum brachte ich ihn nicht einfach zu Ende?

Bei Ran:

Er hatte sie angesehen... Er hatte es noch einmal gesagt! Sie glaubte es aber noch immer nicht. Konnte sie sich wirklich so in ihn getäuscht haben? Konnte er sie so sehr getäuscht haben? Nein... Die Tränen liefen einfach so über ihr Gesicht, aber sie hatte noch gar nicht richtig realisiert, dass sie überhaupt weinte. Aber was sollte sie denn sonst tun? Lachen... Lachen, weil er ihr gesagt hatte, er habe nur mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt? Da musste man dann doch weinen, oder? Ohne darauf zu achten, wo sie überhaupt war, lief sie weiter... Immer weiter, der Weg verschwamm vor ihren Augen, immer und immer wieder. Sie verstand es einfach nicht, wollte und konnte es nicht fassen. Warum hatte er das gesagt? Warum sie dabei angesehen? Noch kurz davor war alles so schön gewesen, und jetzt? Jetzt war alles so schrecklich... Sie war sich so sicher gewesen. Shinichi würde ihre Gefühle erwidern. Wenn nicht er, wer denn dann? Könnte sie doch nur die Zeit zurückdrehen... Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Wenn ja, was? Sie wollte doch nur, dass Shinichi wenigstens zurückkam. Wenn nicht als fester Freund, dann doch wenigstens als bester Freund. Sie kannten sich doch schon so lange. Konnten da wirklich überhaupt keine Gefühle im Spiel sein? Er konnte sie doch nicht seit den Kindergarten benutzt haben... Nein, so gut schauspielern konnte Shinichi nicht. Obwohl sie sich dessen sicher war, tat es weh. Vor allem, als sie bemerkte, wo sie war. Sie stand vor Shinichi's Villa. Warum musste sie gerade hier hin laufen? Sie war so verzweifelt, wusste im Moment weder ein noch aus. Musste alles schief laufen? Es verletzte sie... Es hatte sie verletzt. Shinichi hatte sie verletzt, vielleicht tiefer, als er es sich je vorstellen konnte. Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie ging immer näher an das Haus hinan. Sie war schon so oft hier gewesen, aber heute war alles anders. Heute zitterte sie beim Anblick des Hauses. Shinichi hatte sie wirklich abblitzen lassen, und dann auch noch so eiskalt. Das passte doch gar nicht zu ihm. Nein, das passte überhaupt nicht. Das große Haus rief wieder Erinnerungen wach. Erinnerungen an die gemeinsamen Zeiten, die Zeiten mit Shinichi und die Zeiten mit Conan. Wie sie zusammen gespielt hatten, gelernt usw. die Ausflüge, die sie mit Conan unternommen hatte. Ließ das ihn wirklich kalt? War er so eiskalt? Nein, so war er nicht... Er konnte sie nicht täuschen, auch wenn er sie nicht liebte, mit ihr gespielt hatte er auch nicht. Zumindest als Freundin musste er sie doch gerne haben! Wenn auch keine tieferen Gefühle als Freundschaft im Spiel waren, aber das war doch auch schon etwas. Aber warum... Warum hatte er sie dann wieder angelogen. Warum hatte er sie kurz nachdem er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, wieder angelogen? Meinte er etwa, er könne ihr nicht vertrauen? Dabei müsste er doch wissen, dass sie dicht halten könnte. Sie hätte keinen über Ton über Conan's wahre Identität gesagt. Zu niemanden. Das war also nicht der Grund... Ansonsten fiel ihr nichts ein. Machte es ihm am Ende Spaß sie so zu verletzten

„Hei, Ran...", kam die Stimme vom Gartentor her. Ran kannte die Stimme genau, wusste wer dort stand. Konnte sie nicht einfach alleine sein... Konnte sie nicht ihre Ruhe haben? Sie wollte doch nur alles vergessen, was in den letzten paar Stunden passiert war. Die Entführung, Conan... Shinichi. Sie wollte sie aus ihren Gedanken löschen, aber anscheinend wollte irgendwer das vereiteln. Ran drehte sich nicht um, blieb aber stehen. Noch immer weinte sie... Fragte immer noch nach den Grund. Gab es denn einen? War sie der Grund? Shinichi, ich will dich verstehen, kannst du mir nicht sagen, warum du nur mit mir gespielt hast, dieser Gedanke pochte in ihren Kopf. Sie versuchte wirklich diesen Kerl zu verstehen. Auch wenn es im Grunde sinnlos. war. Sie würde es nie verstehen, würde nie den Grund erfahren, warum er ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Vielleicht war es ja besser so. Vielleicht würde sich ja doch noch alles zum Guten wenden. In naher Zukunft... Inzwischen stand Sonoko neben ihr. „Mensch Ran, was ist denn los?", als sie merkte, dass ihre Freundin weite, eigentlich schon kurz vorm durchdrehen war, nahm sie sie einfach in den Arm. Sonoko versuchte Ran wirklich zu trösten, aber so einfach war das gar nicht. Sie wusste ja nicht, was überhaupt passiert war. Langsam gingen sie die Straßen entlang, zu Sonoko's Haus, das näher lag. Und dann saßen die beiden Mädchen in Sonoko's Zimmer, vergaßen erst mal alles um sich herum, die Zeit, das Zimmer ect. Es galt einfach nur die Freundin zu trösten. Unter Tränen erzählte Ran Sonoko was passiert war. Allerdings lies sie dabei aus, dass Conan in Wirklichkeit Shinichi gewesen war. Das war ja auch nicht so schlimm. Auch Sonoko schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie von Shinichi's Worten erfuhr. Auch für sie schien es unglaublich, was Ran ihr da gerade eröffnet hatte. Shinichi war doch nicht so einer, wie Ran ihn jetzt darstellte. Nein... Auch Ran war sich sicher, dass Shinichi andere Motive hatte, das er eigentlich was für sie empfand, aber warum... Warum musste er sie so verletzen?

Bei Conan/Shinichi:

Langsam ging ich in Richtung der Detektei. Ich hatte Ran angelogen, hatte ihr hoffentlich glaubhaft gemacht, dass ich sie nur benutzt hatte. Dass Shinichi Kudo gar nicht an Ran interessiert war. Das war eine glatte, hundertprozentige Lüge gewesen. Aber Ran würde nie die Wahrheit erfahren. Es war zu gefährlich. Wenn ich auffliegen würde, dann wäre Ran mit am höchsten in Gefahr. Das war mir seit heute klar. Aber es tat weh, daran zu denken, dass es für Ran und mich jetzt keine Zukunft mehr gab, also eine Zukunft als Paar. Obwohl ich es mir doch so sehr gewünscht hatte. Aber wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde, ich hätte mir das nie und nimmer verzeihen können. Es war zu gefährlich. Es wird immer zu gefährlich sein. Und da konnten meine Gefühle für Ran so stark sein wie sie wollten. Mein Kopf, mein Verstand siegte. Ich hatte meinen Schlussstrich gezogen, es gab nun kein zurück mehr. Dann stand ich vor der Detektei. Wir hatten so viel gemeinsam erlebt und das alles hatte ich jetzt zerstört. Ich hatte alles kaputt gemacht, Erinnerungen... Gefühle... Und nur weil ich so ein Idiot war. Anders konnte ich es nicht sagen. Ich war so ein unglaublicher Idiot. Ich hatte es ja sogar fertig gebracht, mich schrumpfen zu lassen. Und dann auch noch so lange keine Spur von den fiesen Kerlen zu finden, die mich geschrumpft hatten. Und so etwas wie ich musste sich Meisterdetektiv schimpfen lassen. Ich war wirklich ein Meister, allerdings darin, das wichtigste zu verlieren, was ich hatte. Na toll, du Meisterdetektiv. Dann ging ich die Stufen hinauf, alles erschien so unwirklich auf einmal. Ich wünschte mir inzwischen, das alles wäre nur ein böser Traum, aus dem ich bald erwachen würde. Aber ich wusste, so konnten nicht mal mehr die schlimmsten Alpträume aussehen. So schrecklich und traurig. War das mein Schicksal? Meinte es mein Schicksal wirklich so schlecht mit mir? Dann stand ich vor der Tür, was würde Kogoro wohl sagen? Würde er sich nicht fragen, wo Ran war? Ich könnte ja einfach sagen, dass ich es nicht weiss. Ich wusste es ja wirklich nicht. Sie war weggelaufen, ich hatte einfach übertrieben. Es hatte mich wirklich meinen letzten Mut gekostet, sie anzusehen und nicht selbst in Tränen auszubrechen. Aber ich tat das alles ja nicht für mich, sondern für sie. Hauptsache Ran wäre in Sicherheit, dann war alles gut. Dann würde alles gut werden. Zumindest bei Ran. Irgendwann hätte sie mich vergessen, würde einen anderen finden... Jemanden, der sich glücklich machte, ohne sie gleichzeitig in Gefahr zu bringen? Und ich! Tja, ich musste schauen wo ich blieb. Ob ich wohl jemals für ein anderes Mädchen so tiefe Gefühle hegen würde war fraglich...

Dann ging ich hinein. Hinein in die Detektei... Onkel Kogoro schlief bereits. Was für ein Glück! Das bedeutete, ich würde schon mal nicht mit Fragen gelöchert werden. Schnell ging ich in mein Zimmer, packte ein paar wichtige Sachen ein. Lies ein paar wichtige Sachen zurück. Beispielsweise das Ohrringhandy, die Peilsender, den Stimmentansposer. Und dann schrieb ich noch kurz einen Brief an den Professor. In dem Brief bedankte ich mich für seine Hilfe, ging allerdings nicht auf die genaueren Umstände meines Verschwindens ein. Im Wohnbereich nahm ich auch noch etwas mit. Nämlich ein Foto von mir, Ran und Kogoro. Eins von einem Ausflug... Ich mochte das Foto irgendwie, erklären konnte ich es aber nicht. Vielleicht weil wir alle drei darauf so glücklich aussahen. Unwillkürlich blieb ich stehen, schaute das Bild an. Ran, Kogoro, ich... Wir lächelten alle drei darauf, und es war kein gestelltes Lachen. Ran's Lachen auf den Bild war natürlich, ich wusste, dass sie damals viel Spaß gehabt haben musste. „Bitte, finde jemand anderen... Vergiss mich einfach!", murmelte ich, starrte immer noch Ran auf den Bild an. Ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Zwei Tränen von mir fielen auf den Bilderrahmen, liefen daran hinunter. Ich musste doch eigentlich langsam los, aber mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht so wie ich wollte. Ich konnte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden, das Bild nicht einfach in den Rucksack, den ich schnell gepackt hatte, stecken. Aber ich musste doch. Ran könnte jeden Moment zurückkommen, auch wenn das eigentlich sehr unwahrscheinlich war. „Es tut mir leid Ran, es ist so besser für dich! Es ist wirklich besser für dich, du wirst einen anderen finden!", murmelte ich noch mal, wischte mir die letzten Tränen aus den Augen. Jetzt würde nicht mehr geweint werden. Ich musste jetzt etwas schneller machen. Das Bild steckte ich sicher in den Rucksack. Es war für mich persönlich das Wertvollste, das ich mitnahm. Alle anderen Sachen waren unwichtig, so lange dieses Bild, diese Erinnerung heil blieb. Ich war mir sicher, das Kogoro nichts dagegen hatte. Er hatte ja zur Not die Negative und könnte es nachmachen lassen. Was kostete denn ein nachgemachtes Foto? Im Gegensatz zu einem nachgemachten Foto war diese Erinnerung nämlich unbezahlbar. Zumindest für mich. Ich würde diese Erinnerung immer wie einen großen Schatz hüten. Dann machte ich mich langsam aber sicher auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Die Straßen waren überfüllt, der Feierabendverkehr dauerte noch an. Ich wollte mir nämlich zu erst ein Taxi nehmen, jetzt war ich froh, dass ich darauf verzichtet hatte. Immer wieder drehte ich mich kurz um, versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was ich jetzt alles zurück lies. Versuchte nicht an Ran zu denken, nicht an Kogoro... Nicht an Ai, die Detektive-Boys, den Professor, geschweige denn Heiji. Dass der heute kommen wollte, hatte ich völlig vergessen. Aber ich konnte wegen ihm nicht hier bleiben. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich verschwinden! Einfach so weggehen, ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschieds...

Dann saß ich in dem Zug. Wo der jetzt hinfahren würde, wusste ich nicht. Für mich war es ein Zug nach Nirgendwo. Ich wäre auch in jeden anderen Zug eingestiegen. Ich hatte einfach den Zug gewählt, der als nächstes abfuhr, schnell ein Ticket geholt, und war dann eingestiegen. In wenigen Minuten würde der Zug abfahren, ich konnte es kaum erwarten. Hier erinnerte mich alles an meine Freunde, die ich jetzt zurückließ, an Ran. Sie würde mir so oder so nie verzeihen, was ich da vorhin gesagt hatte. Egal wie sehr ich mich bemühen würde. Dieses Gespräch stand von jetzt an zwischen mir, zwischen mir und ihr... Aber ich hatte ja die Konsequenzen gekannt, als ich mich ihr als Shinichi zu erkennen gab. Jetzt musste ich sie nur noch tragen. Eventuell hatte ich ja doch den falschen Weg eingeschlagen. Vielleicht war das, was ich getan hatte ja komplett falsch. Aber zurück konnte ich wie gesagt nicht mehr, ich könnte Ran nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen. Und sie wäre auch nur verletzt, sobald sie mich sehen würde. Das konnte ich ihr nicht zumuten. Ich hatte ihr so oder so schon viel zu viel zugemutet. Es tat mir wirklich leid, dass das alles so kommen musste. Noch immer wünschte ich mir, irgendwann mal mit ihr zusammen zu kommen, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass ich die Chance dafür verpasst hatte... Die einzige Chance, es würde keine weitere geben, egal wie hart es sich jetzt in meinen Ohren anhören mochte. Dieser Traum war ausgeträumt, ich war gerade aufgewacht. Und Ran würde auch irgendwann aufwachen, feststellen, wie leicht es fiel, mich nach solchen Worten zu vergessen, und einfach jemand anderen finden, zumindest wünschte ich mir das für sie...

Dann fuhr der Zug los, irgendwo hin... Die Gebäude von Tokio verschwammen vor dem Fenster, bald hatte ich die Stadt hinter mir gelassen. Ich hatte kein festes Ziel vor Augen, reiste einfach in irgendeine fremde Stadt. Indem ich die Stadt verließ, ließ ich auch Conan Edogawa und Shinichi Kudo zurück. Die beiden Personen würden nie mehr auftauchen. Wo auch immer ich jetzt hin ging, ich würde noch eine andere Identität annehmen, allerdings blieb meine Aufgabe gleich. Ich würde weiterhin versuchen, die Schwarze Organisation zu zerstören, meine alte Gestalt wieder zu erlangen. Bei dem Entschluss fühlte ich mich schon besser, ich durfte jetzt einfach nicht an Tokio denken, musste nach vorne sehen. Nicht mehr zurück... Das tat einfach zu sehr weh! Während der Zug fuhr, verdunkelte sich der Himmel, es fing an zu Regnen. Ich saß da, sah, wie das Regenwasser das Fenster hinunter lief. Wie Tränen, die ein Gesicht hinunter liefen... Und doch, schon wieder musste ich an Ran denken. Aber dafür war es zu spät. Ich seufzte, wandte mich vom Fenster ab. Schloss die Augen, versuchte an nichts, rein gar nichts zu denken. Die Zeit schien vorbeizufliegen – so schnell wie der Zug fuhr. Ich würde nie mehr nach Tokio zurückgehen... Während ich dran dachte, steckte ich meine Hände in die Hosentaschen... Ich erschrak richtig, denn in meiner rechten war etwas. Etwas, was ich völlig vergessen hatte. Ich hatte seit ich die Unterhaltung zwischen Gin und Whisky verfolgt hatte, das völlig vergessen. Dann holteich die Schachtel heraus, sah noch einmal hinein. Nein, ich hatte sich nicht getäuscht... Das war die Schachtel, die ich Whisky abgenommen hatte, die Schachtel, in der das Gift APTX 4869 war...

Zurück nach Tokio (bei Ran):

„Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast! Mir ist einiges klar geworden!", meine Ran, lächelte sogar leicht. Sonoko sah noch immer besorgt aus. „Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher?", fragte sie noch mal zweifelnd nach. Ihre Freundin nickte, sah zu Boden. „Ich will wissen, warum er will, dass ich denke, dass er überhaupt nichts für mich empfindet! Ich will wissen, warum er seine Gefühle vor mir versteckt!", meinte Ran traurig. Sonoko hatte sie bestätigt, auch Sonoko war sich sicher, dass Shinichi doch etwas für Ran empfinden musste. Ran wollte es jetzt von ihm wissen. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so aussichtslos, wie es am Anfang für sie ausgesehen hatte. Inzwischen konnte sie ja schon wieder ein wenig lächeln, auch, wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Seine Worte hatten sie verletzt, auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht so gemeint waren. Diese Worte würden bei ihre etwas hinterlassen, und sie war sich sicher, das Shinichi das gewollt hatte. Er hatte etwas damit bezwecken wollen, was wusste sie noch nicht. Aber er würde es ihr jetzt sagen müssen, sobald sie zu Hause war. Sie fühlte sich jetzt schon wesentlich besser, als wenige Stunden vorher. Inzwischen war es 20:00 Uhr, wie schnell die Zeit doch vergangen war. Ihr Vater würde daheim auf sein Essen warten, Conan würde sie dort auch wieder antreffen. So bald wie möglich würde sie mit ihm sprechen, spätestens dann, wenn ihr Vater in die Kneipe gehen würde. Spätestens dann würde er ihr Rede und Antwort geben müssen. Sie wollte ihn doch nur verstehen, so konnte es doch nicht weitergehen, dass musste selbst der Sturkopf Shinichi Kudo einsehen. Erwartungsvoll öffnete sie zu Hause die Tür. Erwartete Conan dort zu sehen, aber nur ihr Vater war im Wohnbereich. „Paps, wo ist denn Conan?", fragte sie ihren Vater, der als Abendessen wohl die 10 Bierdosen, die um den Schreibtisch herumlagen, verspeist. Selbst ist der Mann. „Der Knirps?", Kogoro war zwar nicht ganz auf der Höhe, aber immerhin ansprechbar. „Keine Ahnung, der war mal kurz da, ist aber bald darauf wieder gegangen!", Conan war also hier gewesen. Aber warum war er wieder gegangen? Vor allem, wohin war er gegangen... Gedankenverloren ging sie in sein Zimmer. Irgendwas war seltsam, irgendetwas war anders, zumindest wurde sie dieses Gefühl nicht los, während sie sich umsah. Da, auf seiner Kommode lagen so komische gelb-goldene Aufkleber, seine Fliege und auch dieses komische Handy... Sonst hatte er die Dinge doch immer bei sich. Auch der Brief, der dort lag, machte sie neugierig. ‚An den Professor' stand da drauf. Ran kannte Conan's/Shinichi's Handschrift. Er hatte das geschrieben. Was war da nur los? Sie konnte nicht anders, musste den Brief öffnen. Sie war einfach zu neugierig. Konnte nicht erwarten, bis er endlich wieder kam. Vielleicht suchte er sie ja gerade, damit er sich entschuldigen konnte. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie lächeln und nahm den Brief aus den Umschlag. Er war ja nicht zugeklebt, also würde Conan es nicht erfahren. Dann las sie die wenigen Zeilen, die er an den Professor verfasst hatte, starrte auf die Zeichen... Sie verschwammen vor ihren Augen, deshalb also... Deshalb hatte er sie angelogen, deshalb hatte sie, seit sie ihr in seinem Zimmer stand so ein seltsames Gefühl. Alles klärte sich langsam auf. Conan wollte weglaufen, hatte vorhin, wie er kurz hier war, nur ein paar Sachen geholt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, er durfte nicht gehen, sie brauchte ihn doch... Ohne weiter nachzudenken, ging sie aus dem Zimmer, zog sich schnell Schuhe und Jacke an. Conan würde garantiert mit den Zug wegfahren, sicherlich traf sie ihn am Bahnhof. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich dort hin, durfte ihn doch nicht einfach gehen lassen... Sie rannte, rannte durch die Straßen...

Dann kam sie völlig außer Atem am Bahnhof an. Es war inzwischen schon kurz nach 21:00 Uhr. Es stand nur ein Zug dort auf den Gleisen, und fast keine Menschenseele wartete. Vor allem kein kleiner Junge, wie sie doch so sehr gehofft hatte. Vielleicht saß er ja in dem Zug, der dort stand, allerdings war der erst vor wenigen Minuten aus Osaka angekommen. Aber sie konnte es ja versuchen, klärte alles kurz mit dem Schaffner ab und lief einmal durch den gesamten Zug. Nirgends war eine Spur von Conan. Hatte sie sich so sehr geirrt? Hatte sie ihn so falsch eingeschätzt? Nein, sicherlich nicht! Er war hier, hier im Bahnhof gewesen. Schnell lief sie zum Schalter, an dem man die Tickets kaufen konnte. Doch während sie dorthin lief, hörte sie wie von weit weg eine Stimme, die „Hey Ran, hier sind wir!", rief, aber das konnte gar nicht sein. Sie musste jetzt Conan finden, musste zumindest wissen, ob sie richtig lag. Sie fragte bei der Angestellten nach, ob Conan hier gewesen war. Und tatsächlich, sie erinnerte sich an den Jungen mit der Brille, der wissen wollte, wann die nächsten Züge fuhren und wohin. Die Angestellte erzählte auch, dass sie den Eindruck hatte, der Junge wäre sehr in Eile. Ran war tatsächlich auf der richtigen Fährte. „Und... Und wann war er hier?", fragte sie, zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Angestellte dachte kurz nach. „Ich schätze es war so um 19:30... Ich weiß noch, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt viele Züge hier waren! Er hat sich dann einen ausgesucht! Wenn ich nur wüsste welchen!", die Angestellte rätselte noch, als Ran sich schon abgewandt hatte. Er war um 19:30 Uhr hier gewesen, sie war viel zu spät. Hatte viel zu spät bemerkt, was er vorhatte. Wie sollte sie ihn jetzt jemals wieder finden? Langsam, mit gesenktem Blick ging sie aus der Bahnhofshalle, wieder zu den Gleisen. Ihre letzte Spur hatte sie letztendlich doch nicht zu ihm geführt. Sie wollte ihn doch noch etwas fragen. Sie würde die Wahrheit nicht erfahren... Nie erfahren! Wie sollte sie ihn jetzt finden? Wie sollte sie ihn noch einmal sehen? „Mensch Ran, was ist denn los?", die Stimme des Jungens, der neben ihr stand, hörte sich von so weit weg an, so als würde der Satz gar nicht gesagt worden sein. Mit glasigem Blick starrte sie auf die Gleise, wünschte sich die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Wünschte sich, dass Conan noch nicht in den Zug gestiegen war, dass der Zug noch nicht abgefahren war. „Komm zurück... Bitte, komm zurück!", murmelte sie, nahm die zwei Personen neben ihr gar nicht richtig wahr. Ihr war zum heulen zu mute. Sie hatte Shinichi verloren, er war weg... Würde nicht mehr wieder kommen... Wieso? Wieso war sie nicht früher hinter seine Absichten gekommen? Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, wollte und konnte nicht glauben, dass Shinichi weg war. „Ran... RAN! HALLO? JEMAND ZU HAUSE?", erst jetzt wurde Ran wieder in die Realität zurück geholt. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die beiden Personen, die mit den Zug aus Osaka angekommen waren. „H-Heiji... Kazuha? Aber, w... was wollt ihr denn hier?", fragte sie, während sie sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen wischte. „Ach, hat Conan nicht bescheit gesagt, dass wir über's Wochenende mal vorbei kommen wollten?", frage Kazuha. Das war für Ran entgültig zu viel. Conan, Shinichi... Keiner von beiden würde mehr etwas zu ihr sagen... Nie mehr, sie hatte die beiden, sprich den einen verloren. Sie fing wieder an, bitterlich zu weinen, ihr war es egal, ob sie die wenigen Leute am Bahnhof anstarrten... Ihr war es egal, sie hatte ihn verloren... Denjenigen, den sie nie verlieren wollte...


End file.
